


Summer Memories

by jercydee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually it's, Canon Compliant, FBF, Fanart, Flashback Friday, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Reminiscing, Summer, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, TBT, but shh it's fine, throwback thursday, who knows??? certainly not me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: She has almost sixty pictures, all taken from the passing summer. She had received a Polaroid camera from her mom the Christmas before last, so she decided to document her summer vacation with it.The photos—mostly—turned out okay.Hitoka looks at the pictures she took over the summer. Paired withthis art.As the tags say, I have no idea if this is canon compliant because I still haven't caught up with the manga  /o\  It takes place during a summer where Yachi's still in high school, mmk?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Summer Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written along with the zine piece I did for the Stream Team Summer Memories Zine. The art took me _forever_ to do and for some reason I thought, "You know what I should add to this? A ficlet."
> 
> So here we are lol.
> 
> This has been beta'd but if there are still any mistakes they are 100% mine and I apologize /o\

Hitoka splays the Polaroids across her desk haphazardly. The photos had essentially been collecting dust when they were wrapped in a small plastic bag, tucked away in the corner of a drawer. Today, she’s decided that it’s time for them to be properly archived. Scattering them atop the empty scrapbook she was given during Christmas, as well as other materials she wants to use, Hitoka carefully inspects each image, thinking up a coherent way to present them.

She has almost sixty pictures, all taken from the passing summer. She had received a Polaroid camera from her mom the Christmas before last, so she decided to document her summer vacation with it.

The photos—mostly—turned out okay.

About a dozen of them weren’t quite as beautifully composed as the rest, but she kept them nonetheless, adoring the charm they came with.

Hitoka sifts through the imperfect photos with a fond smile, recalling the day the volleyball team decided to go to the pool. Though she did attempt to take nicer pictures, the team seemed to have other ideas, passing her camera along and shooting whatever they pleased. She didn’t mind in the least, especially now that she has such delightful images to look at. Their senpais also joined them that day, so she treasures the pictures that much more for memorializing how much fun everyone had.

Placing the Polaroids on an empty page, Hitoka begins to mark them up with a pen, recalling the events happening in each. She then lays them onto an empty page, adding and removing things as she sees fit. One of the decorative scrapbook labels is especially perfect to introduce this set of photos, and thus she sticks it onto the corner of the page.

Satisfied with the first page she’s composed, she pulls up Instagram to share her progress:

 **bluestarsyachi** • less than a minute ago

#fbf to summer with the team! Finally putting all these #Polaroids into a #scrapbook :)

( _Image: Five Polaroid pictures on top of an empty scrapbook page. It’s decorated with star stickers and a label that says “Summer Memories”._ )

**20 likes**

**Author's Note:**

> A version of the art with close-ups of each polaroid can be found on my blog, so check that out c:
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed<3 Kudos are love and comments will be given cookies~!
> 
> [Rebloggable version of this fic (with Polaroid close-ups!)](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/190448227405)   
>  [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
